We'll Be Fine
by Athena's Heart
Summary: Tony follows Pepper after she requests to leave early, and learns some upsetting news.


A/N: Finally got an idea!

* * *

><p>"Plans? I don't like it when you have plans," Tony said.<p>

She sighed, "I know. But this isn't one of those times when you can talk me into canceling. This is important,"

He cocked his head, wondering what her plans were. She was standing straighter than usual, almost to the point of stiffness. Her face was set and it was clear she wasn't going to miss this appointment, no matter what he did.

Leaning back in his chair, he gave a short nod, "Fine. That is all, Miss. Potts," he said, scrutinizing her. Her posture immediately relaxed and her expression, more familiar and less business like. This mystery man must mean a lot to her. So, logically, he was already making plans to follow her.

She smiled, a genuine, warm smile, "Thank you, Mr. Stark. Have a good afternoon," she said before exiting his workshop.

"Jarvis, transmit Peppers coordinates," he said, grabbing a device out of his desk drawer and a red dot immediately appeared on the screen.

"Sir, are you sure this is the course of action you wish to take?" came the AIs voice.

Tony didn't answer, already out the door and up the stairs. He hopped into his Audi and was heading in the direction Pepper had gone.

* * *

><p>The GPS signaled that Pepper had passed her home and was heading to an unknown location. His curiosity was piqued. She would have stopped off at home if she was going on a date.<p>

Pulling off to the side of the road, he watched her dot continue moving across the map. He wanted to know where she was going before he got there.

Finally, the dot stopped moving completely. Pulling up a bigger map, he calculated Peppers precise location; 617 Ashberg Circle or, more specifically, The Ashberg Assisted Living Facility of the Greater Port Hueneme Area. Starting his car, Tony couldn't help but wonder what Pepper was doing in an old folks home.

Speeding down the freeway, he made it to his destination in record time. He saw her car and pulled up next to it in the parking lot. Brushing off any imaginary dust on himself, he headed into the building.

"Excuse me, Miss," he spoke to the receptionist, a middle aged woman with a nice sized diamond on her hand. He specifically chose this woman over the younger, unengaged, receptionist one desk over, "Did a Miss. Pepper Potts sign in for a visit?"

The woman smiled and reached for a clipboard, flipping through a few pages before answering, "There's no 'Pepper' Potts, but a Virginia Potts signed in about twenty minutes ago,"

He flashed a smile at her, "Could you direct me to the room she's in?" he asked.

The woman, Sandra if her nametag was accurate, raised an eyebrow, "Are you family? We're not really supposed to give out patient or visitor information,"

"Not quite family, no. She's my assistant, and due to some unfortunate miscommunication on my own part, I forgot to mention a subject of business that is on a rather tight time constraint. Normally it's not my style to interrupt an employee's free time, but this is of considerable importance," he said in a smooth voice that left no room for argument.

The woman gave a short nod of approval, "She should be with Mrs. Roedesky, room 107, though there's a good chance they're out walking about the grounds," she pointed to a set of double door leading further into the building.

"Thank you very much," he said, before moving through the doors in question. Room 107 was empty, leaving Tony to find his way to the outside, but not before spotting a few pictures of a woman and a much younger Pepper.

He caught sight of Peppers flaming red hair relatively quickly. She was pushing a woman around in a wheel chair, but had paused near a brook. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He snuck closer and stood, just out of sight, behind a tree, listening to the two women talk.

Pepper sat down on the grass beside the chair, absentmindedly pulling up the grass.

"Ginny, darling, what's the matter. You've been distracted since you got here," a voice with a heavy accent spoke who was obviously the Mrs. Roedesky in question, as it was definitely not Pepper who spoke.

Pepper nodded vaguely, with a soft, "Mmhhmm,"

With a soft grunt, the woman pushed herselft out of the chair and maneuvered herself into a sitting position next to Pepper.

"Matka!" Pepper exclaimed indignantly.

"It's 'Assisted Living', my Miláček. I'm not an invalid," The woman reached over an ran a hand through Pepper's loose hair in a soothing manner. Pepper leaned up into the touch, resting against the older woman "Talk to me," she crooned softly.

With a sigh, Pepper finally spoke, "I'm just tired of everything. I have these feelings I'm not sure what to do with," there was a pause, "For someone I shouldn't have feelings for. Its just, wearing me down,"

The woman made a clucking noise, "Why do you not tell him?"

Pepper gave a short, humorless laugh, "It's not reciprocated. Thats the problem with unrequited love I suppose," she mumbled.

Tony felt his blood boil. Whoever Pepper was talking about must be a complete imbecile, throwing away the most amazing woman ever born.

"Ahh, but Miláček, true love will prevail. I once fell in love. The man of my affections was below me in class, however, and our love was forbidden. But our love was so strong, it gave us the strength to run away together. We lived many years in America dealing with many hardships, before he passed. But a few days later, he steered me to you, and I knew that I would take the journey a thousand times over for him. And for you," the woman leaned over and kissed Peppers forehead. "Everything will be alright, Miláček, I promise,"

Tony turned and left as the women fell silent. He felt his eyes watering up and allowed them to roll down his cheeks.

He walked quickly back to the main building and out the door, not acknowledging anyone, or their questioning looks, on his way out.

* * *

><p>Tony immediately went to the shop when he got in. Shedding his jacket and his button-down, he walked to his desk in his wife beater and jeans. Grabbing a few beers, he collapsed in his chair with a sigh.<p>

Pepper was in love. But who could this mystery man be? Probably someone exactly opposite of him.

Every few minutes he'd finish a beer and have Dummy fetch him another. His mind wandered to this mystery man. With every gulp of beer, his heart sank a little more.

He dropped his thirteenth empty beer bottle and leaned back in his chair.

Closing his eyes, he fell into a unrestful sleep.

"Tony? Tony!" came an urgent voice.

Pepper

His eyes snapped open, and he instantly regretted it as the light hit him like a slap in the face. The world swam and he almost passed out again.

"Pepper?" he managed to force out, not sure if he was hallucinating.

He heard a sigh of relief through the buzzing in his ears. "Tony! Thank God," she paused and he heard her murmur, "Oh Tony, what did you do to yourself?"

He groaned and blinked against the harsh light as Peppers face came into focus.

"Who is he?" he mumbled, having trouble forming sentences.

"Wh-Tony, what are you talking about?" she stuttered.

"The man you are in love with. Who is he?" he said softly.

Her face blanched. Her mouth opened but she was interrupted by a small squadron of EMTs running towards them, yelling about a stomach pump. The last thing he was aware of was Pepper bring pushed aside and a young man taking her place before he blacked out.

* * *

><p>He finally woke to find Pepper slouched in a chair next to his hospital bed, holding his hand as she slept. His throat hurt and his stomach hurt and he wasn't exactly sure what happened the night before. All he was sure of was that Pepper had admitted she was in love.<p>

His head jerked to the right as he heard a quiet groan. Pepper seemed to be coming to. With a groan, she went to pull her hand away, only to realize Tony was holding on to it.

"Tony!" she exclaimed, her grip tightening on his hand as if to make sure he wasn't going anywhere.

He looked away, "Who is he?" he asked.

"W-what? What are you talking about, Tony?" she asked.

He looked at her, "I-I followed you, yesterday, and heard you say you were in love. Who is he?"

Her eyes widened and for a moment he thought she was going to slap him, but then the fight faded out of her eyes. "You," she mumbled, "Its you. I've-I've loved you for quite a while, Tony," She stood up suddenly and backed away.

The dusting of pink across her cheeks was enough to make Tony fall in love with her all over again.

He pushed himself up and out of the hospital bed, "Pepper, come here," he said, his arms open. She threw herself into his arms and rested her head on his chest. "I love you," he whispered into her ear, "So much Pepper,"

After what seemed like eternity, Pepper pulled away, wiping at her eyes, "You should probably rest, Tony, you've been through a lot,"

He grinned, pulling her back into her arms, "I've never felt better, my darling. As long as I have you, I'll be fine. We'll be fine,"

* * *

><p>AN:Review if you have a moment


End file.
